Masa Depan Kita
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Hashirama ingin membangun masa depannya bersama Madara seorang Uchiha yang ditakuti semua orang, tapi dia tidak takut karena Madara adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi dapatkah cinta mereka bertahan saat kedua orang tua mereka melakukan sebuah perjodohan.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Masa Depan Kita

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.

Pairing: HashiMada and TobiIzu

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Lemon Scene, Hardcore, Twoshoot, AR, Smut.

Summary: Hashirama ingin membangun masa depannya bersama Madara seorang Uchiha yang ditakuti semua orang, tapi dia tidak takut karena Madara adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi dapatkah cinta mereka bertahan saat kedua orang tua mereka melakukan sebuah perjodohan.

Note: Fanfic HashiMada yang kedua, settingnya ngambil disana tapi alurnya dicoba agar tidak sama biar gak disangka mencopas punya orang.

Happy Reading.

Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

Dua orang bocah berumur 7 tahun tengah berdiri ditepian sebuah sungai yang berarus kecil menatap sengit satu sama lain saat memandang diseberang sungai, inilah saatnya aksi sesungguhnya dia tunjukkan pada lawannya yang selalu mengejeknya dengan wajah pundungnya, sudah lama rasanya dia ingin menunjukkan aksi hebatnya pada teman satu-satunya itu. Rasanya tidak sabar tapi dia harus menunggu sampai temannya mengangguk.

"Hmm...!" Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari sang lawan bermain, akhirnya dia menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya sambil menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang lalu mengayunkannya kedepan dengan kencang.

Plup. Plup. Plup.

Tak.

Batu yang dilempar bocah berumur 7 tahun itu berhasil melewati seberang sungai dengan mulusnya tanpa masuk lagi kedalam air atau terhalang batas karena arus air, hingga memantul diatas air dan sampai diseberang tempat.

"Yeyy... Aku bisa melakukannya Hashirama!" Tangannya terangkat keudara sambil bersorak senang, karena usahanya sudah berhasil sehingga sejauh ini.

"Baguslah!" Hashirama Senju tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah senang terpancar dari raut yang selalu datar itu. Sungguh membuat hatinya tenang, kapan lagi dia bisa melihat wajah senang temannya saat seperti ini.

"Hahh... Akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya!" Madara Uchiha berbalik dan menghadap temannya sambil tersenyum senang, tidak bisa menutupi kebahagian singkat untuknya.

"Kau memang hebat, Madara!" Kata Hashirama menatap Madara yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah merona, perihal apakah yang membuatnya memerah seperti itu.

"Hashirama, sebenarnya aku senang ada perihal lain?" Kata Madara menundukkan wajahnya dengan senyum sendunya membuat tatapannya menjadi menyendu.

"Apa itu, apakah kau sudah menemukan calon untuk kau nikahi?" Kata Hashirama heran mencoba menatap temannya itu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, kau itu... Akhh... Tidak peka!" Madara membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hashirama yang kebingungan, memangnya apa yang dia perbuat hingga tidak peka akan perasaan temannya.

"Hah... Tidak peka, sedangkan kau saja tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Kata Hashirama kebingungan melihat temannya yang sedang merajuk dengan tangan terlipat didadanya, membelakanginya selayaknya seorang bocah yang sedang berkelahi dengannya.

"Iya, kau itu tidak peka sama sekali pada... Perasaanku!" Gumam Madara saat kata terakhir, sehingga Hashirama pun tidak dapat mendengarnya karena suaranya yang terlalu halus untuk diperdengarkan.

"Memang aku tidak peka tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tau perasaanmu?" Kata Hashirama pundung membuat Madara semakin kesal melihat sikapnya yang menjadi kelemahan bagi dirinya.

"Heh... Kau pembohong Hashirama, sebenarnya ada satu berita lagi yang membuatku sedih?" Kata Madara menunduk membuat Hashirama menjadi ikut sedih, melihat wajah yang biasanya sangar kini tertunduk sendu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hashirama semakin takut mendengar berita sedih yang akan dilontarkan oleh Madara, telinganya tidak siap mendengarnya tapi hatinya mendorongnya untuk mempertanyakannya.

"Aku dijodohkan Hashirama!" Madara melihat pantulan dirinya diair yang ada dibawahnya menatap sendu dan sedih, dia belum siap menerima semua ini hatinya masih terkunci pada satu orang.

"APA! Lalu kau menerimanya?" Tanya Hashirama membuat Madara mengangguk pelan sambil menatap penuh kesedihan pada pantulannya pada riak air diarus sungai.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya Hashirama, aku tidak mau menentang ayahku lagi dan menyangkut adikku!" Kata Madara berbalik menghadap Hashirama yang juga terlihat sedih.

"Sebenarnya bukan ini yang aku inginkan?" Hashirama memegang bahu Madara sambil menatapnya penuh kesedihan agar menghadapnya tanpa tatapan seperti itu lagi.

"Aku akan dijodohkan saat aku beranjak dewasa, kau mengira aku menerima semua ini?" Tanya Madara menatap lawan bicaranya yang hanya bisa diam tanpa bertindak atau berbicara banyak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama memegang dagunya untuk menegadah agar tidak menundukkan wajahnya lagi kebawah.

"A-aku juga tidak ingin ini Hashirama, aku. Aku mencintaimu!" Rona merah pun mulai menghiasi pipi tan itu, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata yang hanya menatap sedih.

Greb.

"Akhirnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu, sudah lama aku menunggu kalimat itu terucap langsung darimu. Ahhh... Aku juga mencintaimu!" Hashirama langsung memeluk Madara yang hanya diam sambil menahan rona dipipinya.

"Lepaskan!" Madara langsung memberontak dari pelukkan Hashirama yang langsung melepaskannya sebelum mengamuk memukulinya.

"Madara, waktu kita masih banyak aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu jadi tetaplah bersama?" Kata Hashirama menatap wajah Madara yang sedang menunduk malu.

"Mungkin sekarang entah besok?" Kata Madara memeluk Hashirama dengan mesranya, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin membangun masa depanku bersamamu Madara!" Sebuah kalimat yang dapat membuat Madara berpikir ulang, apakah dia bisa sedangkan kelak dia besar ada seseorang yang akan menikahinya.

 _'Aku harap impianmu terkabul Hashirama!'_ Batin Madara tersenyum kecut menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Hashirama.

Dikejauhan tempat tepatnya disebuah semak-semak terlihat dua orang bocah lainnya berumur 6 tahun sedang tiarap sambil menatap adegan Hashirama dan Madara yang sedang berpelukkan mesra, entah apa tujuan dua bocah ini memata-matai dua sejoli tersebut.

"Bukannya kakakmu akan menikah dengan orang lain, mengapa masih bertahan pada kakakku?" Tanya bocah berambut putih dengan kesal sambil menatap duo sejoli yang sedang tertawa tanpa sesuatu yang jelas.

"Diamlah, tidakkah kau lihat betapa cintanya kakakku pada kakakmu?" Kata bocah berambut hitam panjang terikat, merasa ingin sekali memukul kepala bocah yang ada disampingnya.

"Ayo kita tegur mereka!" Tobirama Senju berdiri dari tiarapnya sambil menepuk-nepukkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Hmm... Jangan sekarang!" Izuna Uchiha berbalik sambil menatap Tobirama yang sedang memutar matanya malas dengan kelakuannya.

"Tidak, aku mau mengajak kakakku pulang!" Kata Tobirama melipat kedua tangannya lalu menatap kedepan dimana kakaknya asik bermain air bersama Madara, pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya iri dan sakit mata.

"Tobirama!" Panggil Izuna lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Tobirama mau membantunya berdiri dari rebahannya diatas rumput.

Tobirama hanya bisa diam sambil terbelalak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, wajah imut bak uke ingin disentuh sambil mendesah dibawahnya, apa maksudnya dari tatapan mengerikan namun sangat sayang dilewatkan. Iman Tobirama pun goyah karena tidak dapat menahan wajah imut Izuna yang kelewatan manis.

Greb.

Izuna hanya bisa tersenyum senang saat dirinya dipeluk oleh Tobirama sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukannya, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya sehingga lama memeluknya. Tidak masalah selama recana kecilnya berjalan dengan lancar saat menghentikan niat Tobirama ingin merusak moment indah kakak mereka.

Srek. Srek. Srek. Srek.

Hashirama dan Madara yang sedang asik bermain cipratan air jadi terhenti, saat mendengar suara gemersik semak yang tidak jauh dari pandangan mereka, onyx saling bertatapan dengan rasa penasaran mencoba meminta kepastian, siapakah yang ada dibalik semak-semak yang bergoyang meminta dilihat.

"Hashirama, apakah itu ninja yang sedang mengintai kita?" Tanya Madara berjalan mendekati Hashirama dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya untuk menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya.

Selama mereka berada disini tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang tau keberadaan tempat ini, tapi siapakah yang bersembunyi dibalik semak itu, apakah ninja musuh yang menguntit kesenangan mereka lalu melaporkan kepada ketuanya.

"Tenang, aku akan menyerangnya jika itu ninja musuh!" Hahsirama berjalan keluar dari arus air bersama Madara yang masih bersembunyi dibelakangnya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju semak yang masih bergoyang tersebut.

"Hashirama-baka cepat jalannya lalu bunuh ninja itu, biar kesenangan kita tidak terganggu oleh orang lain?" Kata Madara memukul pelan lengan Hashirama agar mempercepat langkah berjalannya.

"Sstt... Sepertinya ini ninja musuh yang sering memperhatikan kesenangan kita?" Kata Hashirama yang sudah berdiri didepan semak-semak sambil menatap Madara.

"Buka!" Kata Madara semakin mempereratkan pelukannya pada lengan Hashirama agar tidak berteriak ketakutan, mengapa demikian karena Madara belum siap melawan ninja musuh, sebab sharingannya baru bangkit hari ini jadi dia masih belum menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Sret.

Hashirama dan Madara terbelalak saat melihat siapakah pelaku dari bergeraknya semak barusan, ternyata pelakunya adalah adik Hashirama dan adiknya yang sedang tindih-tindihan sambil tertawa mendekatkan wajah.

"Izuna, apa yang kau lakukan?" Madara langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Hashirama dan menarik adiknya agar beranjak dari atas tubuh Tobirama.

"Aku disini hanya bermain dengan Tobirama!" Jawaban macam apa itu, adiknya masih polos Madara belum siap menyaksikan adiknya sedang nganu atau dianu oleh Tobirama. Batinnya belum siap menerima semua itu, adiknya terlalu dini melakukan hal dewasa tersebut. Dasar kakak overprotektif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Kata Madara memeluk adiknya, mendelik tajam pada Tobirama yang sudah berdiri disamping Hashirama.

"Aku hanya menindihnya dan ingin menciumnya, tapi kalian langsung menganggu acara kami?" Kata Tobirama mengangkat bahunya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Apa, Izuna bibirmu masih perawan, kan? Kau belum dicium oleh Tobirama, kan?" Tanya Madara melihat adiknya hingga memutar tubuhnya memastikan tidak ada tanda apa pun ditubuh Izuna.

"Belum Kak Madara tadi Tobirama telat menciumku karena aku menolaknya!" Kata Izuna membuat Madara lega mendengarnya, syukur bibir adiknya masih perawan jadi dirinya tidak perlu khawatir dulu dengan adiknya.

"Hahh... Syukurlah, ayo kita pulang!" Kata Madara menarik tangan Izuna untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan dua Senju yang hanya diam kebingungan.

"Tobirama, kita bertemu lagi nanti!" Kata Izuna melambaikan tangannya pada Tobirama yang hanya diam memiringkan kepalanya.

Hashirama dan Tobirama melihat dua kakak-adik itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa sebuah pamitan yang jelas, helaan nafas lelah dikeluarkan oleh Hashirama membuat sang adik menatap keheranan.

"Kau kenapa kakak?" Tanya Tobirama keheranan melihat kakaknya yang menghela nafas dengan beratnya.

"Madara itu sulit ditaklukkan, dia mengungkapkan cintanya padaku saja rasanya kurang!" Kata Hashirama menompangkan dagunya pada tangannya yang terlipat pada dadanya.

"Iya, tidak seperti adiknya Izuna orangnya lembut. Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang ayah sudah menunggu!" Kata Tobirama beranjak dari tempatnya bersama kakaknya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setau Hashirama sifat Madara itu kejam, bringas, suka blak-blakkan dan banyak bicara. Tapi sifat lembut itu, tidak ada didalam diri Madara sangat jarang atau tidak pernah memperlihatkannya padanya, dia juga ingin melihatnya barang kali Hashirama akan melamarnya karena pertama kali bersikap lembut padanya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang semua orang kembali pada futon mereka untuk tidur dengan nyenyak tapi tidak dengan bocah Senju ini, dia masih terjaga akibat perkataan adiknya yang mengucapkan sebuah kata LEMBUT, kata yang seperti sihir hingga membuat Hashirama terus berpikir lagi dan lagi dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

Tepat di balkon samping kediamannya dia duduk sambil merenungi masalah perasaannya yang membingungkan hatinya, bagaimana kehidupannya nanti tanpa pelukan dan senyum hangat dari Madara-nya yang sangar dan mengerikan.

"Madara bukanlah orang yang bersifat lembut, bersikap manis saja aku senang apa lagi lembut rasanya seperti surga dunia, jadi ingin melamarnya?" Kata Hashirama menatap langit malam yang gelap dihiasi bintang berkelap-kelip dan sang rembulan yang bersinar terang.

"Kakak... Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataanku, cepat atau lambat kau juga tidak bisa bersama selamanya dengan Madara!" Kata Tobirama mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hashirama yang sedang menegadah keatas.

"Iya, aku tau tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, Tobirama." Kata Hashirama merasa ingin menangisi dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau tidak bisa bersama dengan Madara selamanya, kau sudah ditunangkan dengan orang lain kakak. Sebagai kakak tertua kau juga harus menuruti semua permintaan ayah!" Kata Tobirama menatap kakaknya yang sudah menangis penuh linangan air mata.

"Hikss... Aku maunya Madara bukan yang lain, padahal aku ingin membuat anak dengannya!" Kata Hashirama menghapus air matanya yang tadi turun dari pipinya.

"Hahh... Terserah apa katamu?" Tobirama beranjak dari duduknya memasukki rumahnya lagi untuk tidur didalam futon yang hangat.

Hashirama kembali melihat langit malam yang mengingatkannya pada Madara, sungguh galau perasaan Hashirama hingga membuatnya gundah gulana seorang diri.

Sementara dilain tempat terlihat sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang kuno yang gelap hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin, terlihat dua orang tengah duduk saling berhadapan membuat suasana semakin menegang.

"Dengar Madara, ayah tidak ingin mendengar sebuah penolakkan dari mulutmu. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk menerima perjodohan ini?" Kata pria paruh baya yang ada didepannya sedang menatap anaknya dengan datar.

"Iya ayah, aku paham sebagai kakak tertua aku harus menuruti semua perintahmu!" Kata Madara menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam, tidak berani menatap ayahnya sebelum dia diperintahkan untuk menaikkan kepalanya.

"Perjodohan ini untuk mempererat suatu klan agar tidak menimbulkan peperangan antar ninja lagi, tidak menimbulkan pertumapahan darah dan kematian anak kecil yang berkepanjangan!" Kata Tajima Uchiha sambil menikmati teh occha yang hangat.

Madara hanya diam sangat mengerti akan keadaan peperangan sekarang yang membuat adik-adiknya meninggal dalam peperangan sehingga menyisakan satu orang. Karena itu Madara ingin melindungi adiknya meskipun dia yang harus mati.

"Karena itu, mereka melakukan perdamaian dengan melakukan sebuah perjodohan ini sebagai jaminannya, jika kau menolak maka kita akan diserang oleh mereka!" Perkataan terakhir membuat Madara bungkam karena dia tidak ingin melihat lagi sebuah pertumpahan darah sehingga melibatkan klannya.

"Baik ayah, aku permisi!" Kata Madara beranjak pergi meninggalkan ayahnya setelah mendapat anggukan setuju.

Madara bingung harus melakukan apa jika dia menolaknya maka akan berdampak pada keluarga serta klannya, mungkin dia hanya bisa pasrah melakukan perintah ayahnya.

Tatapannya menyendu saat memasukki kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar adiknya. Benar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya semuanya adalah kewajibannya, cukup sudah dia kehilangan beberapa adiknya asalkan jangan Izuna saja yang pergi.

"Hashirama!" Sunggguh membingungkan dengan apa yang dia lakukan, pikirannya terus melayang pada Hashirama yang entah sedang melakukan apa dimalam dingin ini. Apakah sedang memikirkannya.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi semuanya akan berakhir!" Madara menatap riak air dikolam yang ada diluar balkon kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang membuat semua orang kembali terbangun saat merasakan sinar mentari menerpa wajah mereka, terlihat seorang bocah tengah duduk didepan arus sungai kecil, pandangannya tidak fokus sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya.

Hashirama tidak mungkin sanggup berpisah dengan Madara, apa lagi ditunangkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Bayangan pernikahan meriah yang dilakukan ayahnya mulai terngiang berbagai orang datang dengan bahagiannya, namun sang mempelai lelaki bukannya datang malah lari dengan orang lain, pilihannya yang ingin dia nikahi adalah orang yang dia cintai bukan yang tidak dia cintai.

"Hashirama!" Madara langsung menepuk bahu Hashirama dengan kencang mencoba mengejutkannya, tapi sayangnya sang target tidak merespon apa pun selain keheningan yang melandanya.

"Kau kenapa, Hashirama?" Tanya Madara mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hashirama sambil menatap wajah teman satu-satunya dengan khawatir, jika saja Hashirama kerasukan sehingga membuatnya diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat air saja!" Kata Hashirama semakin mempererat pelukannya pada lututnya sambil melempar kerikil kedalam arus didepannya.

"Hikss...!" Madara mendengar isakkan yang lolos dari temannya itu, perihal apakah melanda Hashirama sehingga terisak pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya kau terisak Baka, cepat katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Madara berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil batu dan melemparnya keseberang sungai.

"Aku ditunangkan hikss... Kita tidak bisa bersatu Madara!" Kata Hashirama menatap Madara yang hanya diam sambil mengerutkan keningnya dengan kebingungan.

"Mungkin ini sudah jadi pilihan ayah kita, aku juga bingung mengapa ayahku tidak memberitahu nama klan yang akan menikahiku!" Kata Madara melempar batunya dengan kencang hingga mental diatas air dan tenggelam ditengah sungai.

"Iya, mengapa mereka merahasiakannya?" Kata Hashirama menghapus air matanya yang hanya digubris Madara tanpa kecupan penenang untuknya, biasanya jika dia sedang gundah gulana akan dikecup Madara biar tenang, tapi entah dapat setan mana dia tidak melakukannya untuknya.

"Entahlah mungkin agar kita tidak benci pada klan yang menjadi jodoh kita itu, jika aku tau pun aku pasti tidak segelisah ini!" Kata Madara kembali melempar batu yang dia ambil dengan perasaan kesal dan jengkel.

"Hah... Bagaimana kalo kita kawin lari?"

Duak.

Perkataan Hashirama langsung mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Madara yang terlihat jengkel dengan sikap bodoh Hashirama. Perlahan tatapan Madara menjadi sendu, mulai mengelus pelan kepala Hashirama agar rasa sakitnya tidak begitu terasa.

"Kau ini memang baka jika kita kawin lari sama saja aku membuat bahaya keluarga dan klanku, bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah nantinya!" Kata Madara mengelus rambut Hashirama sesekali memukulnya karena kesal.

"Hmm... Lalu kau ingin pasrah menikah dengan pilihan ayahmu?" Tanya Hashirama yang hanya dapat anggukan pelan dari Madara.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain Hashirama, semua ini merupakan kewajibanku sebagai anak pertama!" Kata Madara berjalan mendekati arus sungai lalu berhenti tepat ditepinya.

Hashirama dan Madara masing-masing tidak mengetahui nama marga teman sendiri hanya nama kecil yang terucap, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Madara tau nama marga Hashirama mungkin membunuhnya langsung dengan semburan api yang siap membakar.

Jika Hashirama tau Madara adalah seorang Uchiha yang merupakan sebuah nama marga yang ditakuti semua orang, mungkin lebih memilih melindungi daripada menyakiti. Sebuah kalimat yang hanya sepintas tidak terpikir oleh mereka, karena sibuk bermain dan bersama selama mereka berdua bisa bertemu tanpa hambatan.

"Entah seperti apakah parasnya tunanganku itu hingga mau menikah dengan diriku?" Kata Hashirama menatap Madara yang duduk diatas batu besar sedang asik bermain air dengan mengayunkan kakinya didalam air.

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir mengapa ada orang yang mau menikah denganmu, padahalkan kau itu, kan baka?" Kata Madara membuat Hashirama menatap tidak suka.

"Kau kejam Madara!" Kata Hashirama kembali pundung sambil berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Hehehe..." Madara tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah pundung Hashirama yang sering diperlihatkan padanya saat mendapatkan kata ejekan darinya.

"Hmm... Madara ayo bertanding lagi?" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara berbalik menatapnya.

Tatapan Hashirama terbelalak saat melihat wajah Madara yang cantiknya melebihi Izuna, rambut jabriknya yang sedikit panjang mulai bergoyang pelan akibat angin lembut, gemerlingan cahaya akibat pantulan air terkena sinar matahari. Sungguh pemandangan yang memukau matanya hingga tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Hashirama, kau kenapa?" Tanya Madara yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tidak suka, bingung dengan maksud tatapan menerkam Hashirama.

"Ka-kau cantik sekali Madara-hmmpp!" Hashirama langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berjalan mundur saat melihat wajah Madara menunduk.

"Hashirama!" Kata Madara melempar aura membunuh pada Hashirama yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya, mencoba menghindari amukan dari Madara.

"Tidak Madara, aku tadi kelepasan sebab kau memang cantik!" Kata Hashirama berlari menghindari kejaran Madara yang ada dibelakangnya mengejarnya dengan membabi buta.

"Aku tidak cantik, seharusnya kau memuji dengan sebutan tampan!" Kata Madara kesal mendengar kata itu lagi yang dilontarkan padanya, sebuah pujian yang memang seharusnya tidak untuknya tapi untuk seorang wanita.

"Kata tampan itu cocoknya untukku dan kata cantik itu cocok sekali untukmu hahaha!" Tawa Hashirama mengejek Madara lagi yang sekarang semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau memang ingin kulempar!" Kata Madara mencoba menggapai tangan Hashirama yang sedikit lagi dia raih.

Bruk.

"Akhh!"

"A-aduh Hashirama sakit!"

Dua bocah yang tadi saling kejar mengejar terjatuh akibat kaki Hashirama tersandung sesuatu dan menabrak pohon yang ada didepannya, tapi tunggu dulu lihat posisi jatuh yang terlihat vulgar itu.

Dimana Madara jatuh tepat diatas Hashirama sambil mengelus siku dan lututnya yang lebih dulu jatuh, sementara Hashirama yang didudukki oleh Madara hanya bisa meringis mengelus lengannya yang sakit.

"EHH!" Dua onyx saling bertemu mengirim kontak dengan perasaan terkejut, lama mereka bertatapan sampai Madara menjauhkan wajahnya dari depan wajah Hashirama.

"Hmm... Sakit tau!" Kata Madara mengalihkan pandangannya kelain tempat, menahan rona merah dipipinya yang sedang malu.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat ada pohon didepanku karena sedang asik melihat wajah kesalmu!" Kata Hashirama mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah kejam itu kesal karena diejek dengan pujian untuk wanita.

"Hmmpp... A-aku ingin pulang!" Kata Madara ingin beranjak dari pangkuan Hashirama tapi langsung dicegat saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan Hashirama.

"Nanti saja pulangnya tetaplah seperti ini!" Kata Hashirama menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon yang dia tabrak tadi, ternyata ada untungnya juga dia menabrak pohon itu.

"Ka-kau membuatku malu!" Kata Madara menunduk malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Madara, aku ada satu keinginan?" Perkataan Hashirama membuat Madara membuka kedua telapak tangannya lalu menatap dengan kepala miring kekanan.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Madara mengerutkan keningnya saat Hashirama mendorong kepalanya untuk mendekat pada wajahnya yang sudah membuka mulutnya setengah.

"Berikan aku apa yang selama ini terpendam, Madara?" Kata Hashirama menutup matanya saat wajah Madara sudah berhadapan dengannya, beberapa inci saja maka bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Cup.

Madara mengecup pelan bibir Hashirama membiarkan bibirnya dihisap dan dijilat dengan lembut, onyxnya bertemu sambil menahan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Nghh.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah pelan saat lidah Hashirama mengajaknya bertarung dengan hisapan hingga membuat salivanya keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Hashirama mengabsen tiap deret gigi Madara sambil melilit lidahnya untuk mengadu, siapakah dominan yang cocok menjadi pemenangan ciuman tersebut.

"Hahh.. Nghh.. Hmmpp!" Madara melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Hashirama yang juga memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ahh... Hahh.. Hahh... Hahh!" Madara melepaskan ciumannya saat nafasnya terceka membuat saliva memanjang seperti jemabatan yang kemudian putus dipertengahan tali.

"Terima kasih!" Kata Hashirama menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya agar rileks pada pohon dibelakangnya, menatap langit yang ditutupi awan putih.

"A-aku mau pulang!" Kata Madara beranjak dari duduknya dipangkuan Hashirama lalu pergi meninggalkannya sambil menahan rona diwajahnya.

"KYAAAAAAA AKU MALU!" Teriak Madara berlari saat sudah jauh dari keberadaan Hashirama sambil menahan malu.

Hashirama yang mendengar teriakan yang nyaring hingga menembus telingannya hanya bisa tertawa pelan, kembali memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan kejadian ciuman singkat barusan.

.

.

.

Madara melihat kediamannya ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil membungkukkan badan setelah menjabatkan tangan dengan ayahnya, siapakah orang tersebut sehingga begitu dekat dengan ayahnya, apakah itu merupakan ayah dari tunangannya. Ini harus dia pertanyakan pada adiknya.

 _'Ada apa ini, apakah pria tadi datang untuk mengatur pernikahanku nanti atau jangan-jangan dia ketua klan yang dimaksud ayah?'_ Madara berjalan memasukki kediamannya menuju balkon untuk menemui adiknya yang sering duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Izuna!" Panggil Madara yang hanya dijawab sang angin pelan membuat panggilan itu seperti sia-sia terucap.

"Kakak?" Izuna melihat kakaknya sedang berdiri di balkon tempat ketenangannya, ada apa gerangan sehingga dia terlihat gelisah dan cemas seperti itu.

"Siapa orang yang tadi kesini?" Kata Madara mendekati adiknya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk balkon.

"Pria itu merupakan ketua klan yang ingin menikahimu dengan anaknya, dia datang kesini sesuai dengan permintaan ayah untuk minum teh dan membahas pernikahanmu!" Kata Izuna mendudukkan dirinya dan menaruh nampan yang dia bawa tadi.

"Apa pernikahan, bukannya itu terlalu cepat dilakukan. Aku masih 7 tahun?" Kata Madara tidak percaya bahwa pernikahannya akan dilakukan dini hari.

"Tidak Baka-aniki... Kau akan menikah saat berumur 17 tahun dan itu adalah ketentuan yang sudah dikatakan ayah." Kata Izuna memutar matanya malas mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang kelewatan.

"Syukurlah jadi aku masih ada waktu selama beberapa tahun bersama Hashirama!" Kata Madara merebahkan dirinya dilantai sambil menatap langit biru tanpa awan, memandangnya sambil membayangkan wajah Hashirama yang hanya sepintas lewat.

"Kau tau kakak, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kau memakai baju pernikahan adat Jepang sebuah kimono yang pernah ibu kenakan!" Kata Izuna membayangkan saat kepala kakaknya tertutup tudung dari kimono besar tersebut sambil menundukkan kepala dengab bibir dipoles lipstik merah.

"A-apa maksudmu sudahlah jangan ganggu pikiranku!?" Kata Madara mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ide gila dari adiknya yang sedang membahas pakaian pernikahan, padahal dia tidak berkeinginan menikah diusia semuda itu.

"Tidak masalah aku juga akan menikah kakak!" Kata Izuna tersenyum senang melihat kakaknya yang terbelalak terkejut.

"Si-siapa orang yang akan menikah denganmu, tidak Izuna aku belum siap melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain... Kau terlalu polos bagiku?" Kata Madara langsung mendudukkan dirinya setelah mendengar perkataan adiknya yang hampir membuatnya jatuh dari balkon.

"Kakak, aku sudah besar dan juga aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menikah dan mempunyai anak!" Kata Izuna memeluk dirinya sendiri lalu melihat lagi perutnya dengan senang.

"Dengar Izuna jangan karena kita bisa hamil bukan berarti kau menikah terlalu cepat juga, aku ingin kau menikah setelah beberapa tahun setelah diriku!" Kata Madara memegang bahu Izuna lalu mengguncang-guncangnya dengan keras.

"Lalu kau ingin aku menikah saat umur berapa?" Kata Izuna menatap kakaknya yang mulai berpikir keras sesekali mengerutkan keningnya saat kehilangan ide.

"Setelah umurmu 20 tahun, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah sebelum aku punya anak!" Kata Madara melipat kedua tangannya didadanya mendelik adiknya dengan kesal.

"Ahh... Ya sudahlah, ahh.. Bagimana jika aku menikah dengan Tobirama?" Tanya Izuna merona saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa, manusia mesum itu mau jadi pasanganmu, tidak akan aku restui sebelum dia bisa menjawab semua tantanganku!" Kata Madara kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai balkon dan mengabaikan wajah cemberut adiknya.

"Dia tidak mesum kakak!" Izuna membuang muka dengan kesal karena kakaknya yang seenaknya saja mengata-ngatai pujaan hatinya.

"Madara!" Panggil seseorang membuat Madara terbangun dari rebahannya dan beranjak dari tempatnya muntuk menghampiri suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

Karena penasaran mengapa ayahnya memanggil sang kakak akhirnya Izuna mencoba menguping pembicaraan anak dan ayah yang sedang ada di ruang tamu.

"Mungkin kau sudah taukan bahwa pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan saat umurmu 17 tahun?" Suara Tajima terdengar serius membuat Izuna semakin penasaran lanjutan dari perkataan ayahnya yang akan menohok hati kakaknya.

"Tapi mengapa sangat cepat ayah, bukannya pernikahanku bisa diperlambat selama tiga tahun lagi?" Perkataan kakaknya terdengar sangat gelisah dan ketakutan, mencoba membujuk ayahnya agar memperlambat acara pernikahan yang terlalu dini.

"Tidak bisa Madara ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami, mereka pun setuju agar sebuah perdamaian ini bukan hanya sebuah kalimat. Mereka ingin pembuktian!" Izuna tau akan klan mereka dan klan tetangga sedang melakukan perdamaian tapi hanya sebuah kalimat belaka, jadi ayahnya ingin membuktikannya semua perkataan itu dengan menjadikan kakaknya sebagai jaminannya.

"Baik, aku mengerti!" Iba rasanya Izuna mendengar kalimat itu terdengar dari mulut kakaknya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau dari mana klan yang menjadi jodoh kakaknya itu.

Izuna langsung beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum kepergok karena menguping pembicaraan penting.

.

.

.

Madara berjalan menuju sebuah perhutanan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Hashirama hanya sekedar rindu, jadi rasanya tidak tahan jika tidak bertemu. Onyxnya mencoba mencari keberadaan Hashirama tapi sayangnya dia tidak menemukannya.

"Apakah dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Madara sedih berjalan lagi hingga pandangannya melihat sebuah arus air yang sering menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Hashirama.

Karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Hashirama yang biasa sedang asik melempar batu, akhirnya Madara memutuskan untuk duduk diatas batu besar kemarin sambil menatap riak air yang mengalir pelan.

Sementara Hashirama yang dicari-cari Madara sedang asik mengendap-ngendap berjalan mendekati sebuah semak, entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga bertingkah seperti itu. Selayaknya seorang ninja yang ingin menangkap musuhnya.

Setelah suasana menjadi hening Hashirama pun menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk menangkap sesuatu yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak tersebut.

Greb.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu!" Kata Hashirama menggendong seekor kelinci putih dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sana, kembali ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Madara barang kali orangnya ada disana.

Hashirama mengelus pelan bulu kelinci yang ada digendongannya tersenyum senang saat melihat targetnya salama dua hari ini telah tertangkap.

"Hikss... Hikss..." Hashirama tertekun saat mendengar sebuah tangisan pelan sambil terisak dengan tertahan.

Siapakah yang menangis disiang bolong ini, jangan katakan bahwa itu adalah hantu yang selama ini tidak tenang karena keberadaannya dan Madara yang tidak mengenakkan mata.

"Tenang Hashirama jika itu hantu maka siap-siap saja teriak!" Kata Hashirama memeluk kelinci yang dia tangkap sambil berjalan menuju sebuah arus air.

"Hikss.. Ahh.. Hikss!" Tangisannya semakin kencang mungkinkah berasal dari sini, sungguh mengerikan tempat ini.

Hashirama terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang membuat tangisan merdu itu, kini dia sedang melihatnya sedang duduk menatap riak air yang mengalir pelan ternyata orang tersebut adalah...

"Madara?" Gumam Hashirama membuat Madara tertekun dan menghapus air matanya dengan pakaiannya lalu menatap kebelakang.

"Hashirama, kenapa kau ada disini?!" Madara turun dari batu besar itu lalu berjalan mendekati Hashirama yang sedang kebingungan.

"Ka-kau menangis?" Entah apa yang dilihat Hashirama benar atau tidak, tapi dia jelas melihat air mata mengalir dipipi tan Madara.

"TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!" Teriak Madara menyadarkan Hashirama dari keheningannya.

"Masa, tadi aku melihatnya kau sedang menangis!" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara merona merah menahan malu karena ketahuan menangis oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak. Mungkin kau salah lihat!" Kata Madara mengalihkan pandangannya pada binatang yang ada digendongan Hashirama yang sekarang sedang meringkuk nyaman.

"Tidak apa, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Hashirama mengelus lagi kelinci yang ada digendongannya.

Bukannya menjawab Madara lebih memilih diam tidak sanggup mengatakan hal yang menjadi masalahnya, Hashirama hanya bisa menunggu tapi sayangnya bibir cerry itu bukannya terbuka untuk berbicara malahan diam tanpa sebuah ungkapan.

"Baiklah, gendong ini dan ikut aku!" Kata Hashirama memberikan kelinci yang dia gendong pada Madara lalu mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Madara membiarkan tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Hashirama menuju suatu tempat yang belum diketahui olehnya.

"Sudah diam saja, aku yakin kau akan suka nantinya!" Kata Hashirama tersenyum pada Madara yang tertekun melihatnya.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Madara hanya bisa diam mengikuti jalan Hashirama menuju suatu tempat yang masih dirahasiakan, sesekali mengaduh saat jalan Hashirama terlalu cepat karena dia sedikit kesusahan saat menggendong kelinci.

.

.

.

Hashirama berhenti berjalan saat diujungnya ada sebuah tebing yang sedikit curam, Madara yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dan berdiri disamping Hashirama dengan mata terpukau melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Wahh... Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Madara melihat pemandangan hutan yang sangat indah, begitu lebat dan banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh.

"Sebenarnya aku ada impian dengan semua pemandangan ini?" Kata Hashirama mendudukkan dirinya sambil tersenyum memandang kedepan.

"Impian, apa itu? Apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan diriku?" Tanya Madara mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hashirama sambil menaruh kelinci tadi dipangkuannya yang sedang tertidur.

"Tentu saja hahaha!" Tawa Hashirama membuat Madara mendelik tajam, apa maksudnya semua gelak tawa tidak jelas itu.

"Ayo kita bangun perumahan di hutan ini dan membangun sebuah sekolah untuk anak-anak!" Kata Hashirama merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar.

"Kau yakin, sepertinya aku bisa mempercayai impian besarmu itu!" Kata Madara tersenyum pelan sambil mengelus kelinci yang ada dipangkuannya yang kemudian bangun dan berlari menjauh darinya.

"Tentu saja, itu juga merupakan masa depanku denganmu, Madara!" Madara terkejut mendengarnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Hashirama.

"Masa depan kita?" Kata Madara mengulang kalimat yang merobek gendang telinganya untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan lagi dengan Hashirama.

"Iya, aku ingin membangun masa depan kita dengan merubah perhutanan ini dengan sebuah perumahan yang akan membuat kita hidup bahagia!" Kata Hashirama menatap Madara yang hanya diam sambil membaringkan kepalanya dibahu kanannya.

Hashirama merangkul bahu Madara agar mendekatkan duduknya padanya. Menikmati pemandangan indah sambil membayangkan masa depan yang pasti akan terbukti dikedepannya.

Meskipun Hashirama membuktikan semua perkataannya pada Madara, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa bersatu dalam arti cinta. Namun biarkan dulu mereka bersama sampai tanggal ketentuannya memisahkan mereka.

Dikejauhan ada dua orang bocah sedang memperhatikan kemesraan Hashirama dan Madara terlihat mereka berdua sedang asik duduk sambil menatap iri.

"Kakakmu romantis ya Tobirama?" Kata Izuna membaringkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Tobirama yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, kakakku memang seperti itu jika menyangkut masalah perasaan!" Kata Tobirama mengaitkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Izuna.

"Pantas saja, kau juga sama!" Kata Izuna tersenyum senang sesekali melihat wajah Tobirama yang hanya diam tatapan datar.

Tobirama hanya diam sambil menatap kakaknya dan Madara sedang asik menatap pemandangan hutan didepannya.

"Izuna, aku ingin nanti me-" Tobirama berhenti berbicara saat mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus dari bahu kirinya.

Senyum tipis melengkuk dibibir Tobirama dengan perlahan dia menurunkan kepala Izuna dari bahunya untuk membaringkannya kepangkuannya. Sambil menatap kakaknya yang sedang asik tertawa tanpa hal yang jelas, Tobirama menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batu besar dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya pun menjelang membuat semua orang kembali meringkuk didalam futon untuk mencari kehangatan, tepatnya dikediaman Uchiha terlihat Madara tersenyum tidak jelas tanpa sebab, bukannya tidur dia malah masih terjaga sambil membayangkan wajah Hashirama yang tersenyum padanya.

"KYAAAAA AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!" Teriak Madara menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut futonnya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan wajah Hashirama yang selalu muncul dipikiramnya.

"MADARA TIDUR!" Teriakan Tajima langsung membuat Madara menutup mulutnya karena ketahuan habis teriak.

"Maaf ayah!" Madara memejamkan matanya lalu menyelimuti dirinya sambil memimpikan seseorang yang tadi siang mengajaknya berciuman.

Sementara dikediaman Senju terlihat Hashirama sedang menatap lilin tanpa rasa kantuk, meskipun dia ngantuk pasti langsung tidur tapi sayangnya tidak bisa karena wajah manis nan memerah Madara kembali terngiang diotaknya saat memejamkan mata.

"Hahh... Mengapa kau menganggu malamku, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama meremas rambut pendeknya sambil menatap lilin yang menyala didepannya, sungguh malam indah yang dingin seharusnya dia tidur dibawah futon dengan memimpikan Madara, bukannya terjaga sambil terbayang wajahnya.

Kriet.

Hashirama melihat pintu kamarnya digeser oleh seseorang membuatnya menegadah ingin mengetahui siapakah orang yang masih terjaga malam ini.

"Kakak, matikan lilinnya kau bisa membangunkan ayah?" Kata Tobirama berdiri diambang pintu kamar Hashirama sambil mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Hahh... Aku tidak bisa tidur Tobirama." Hashirama menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa, memikirkan Madara atau masalah pertunanganmu yang mendadak itu?" Tanya Tobirama mendudukkan dirinya menatap kakaknya dengan kantuk setengahnya saja.

"Keduanya, apa jadinya jika aku menolak pertunangan itu?" Tanya Hashirama menatap adiknya yang kepalanya terpelatuk menunduk dengan kantuk menyerangnya.

"Hoam~ tentu saja keluarga dan klan kita akan mendapat masalah besar dengan mereka, bukannya kau sudah menyetujuinya jika pun menolaknya kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" Kata Tobirama tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya jadi tergoda untuk membatalkan pertunangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa Madara, coba kau bayangkan saat dia menikah dengan orang lain sedangkan kau menatap penuh belas kasihan?" Tanya Hashirama membuat Tobirama bergidik mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh.

"Hmm... Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya, lebih baik kau tidur kak. Hoam~ ayah bisa memarah jika mendapati dirimu masih terjaga!" Kata Tobirama beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan kamar kakaknya yang masih diterangi sinar jingga dari lilin yang menyala.

"Benar juga buat apa dibayangkan jika itu memang akan terjadi nantinya!" Kata Hashirama menatap langit kamarnya dengan sedih.

"Pyuh!" Hashirama meniup lilin tersebut sehingga apinya padam dan membuat kamar yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Madara berdecak kesal sambil memandang ayahnya yang sedang duduk didepannya, padahal hari ini dia ingin bertemu dengan Hashirama tapi apa mau dikata sang ayah langsung mencegah kepergiannya dengan memanggil namanya.

"Madara jangan tunjukkan wajah itu pada ayah?" Kata Tajima sambil menghirup teh occha lalu meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Tapi ayah, aku ingin pergi?" Kata Madara ingin berteriak tapi takutnya dia akan disembur ayahnya dengan api dan membuat rumah tersebut kebakaran.

"Bertemu dengan siapa? Ingat Madara statusmu sekarang sudah milik seseorang?" Kata Tajima membuat Madara melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ayah, aku hanya bertemu dengan temanku itu saja, dia juga sudah tau aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain!" Kata Madara menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah, ayah tidak ingin mendengar ada berita kedekatanmu dengan orang lain, Madara." Madara hanya bisa mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan perasaan senang.

Izuna yang lewat melihat kakaknya yang sepertinya sudah bebas dari pembicaraan dengan ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum lega, baguslah dengan begitu kakaknya bisa bertemu dan bersama selama beberapa jam dengan Hashirama.

"Izuna!" Panggilan Tajima membuat Izuna berhenti dari langkahnya lalu berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang sedang meminum teh occha.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Izuna yang sudah duduk didepan sang ayah dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Apakah kau tau siapa orang yang dekat dengan kakakmu?" Apa yang harus Izuna jawab jika ayahnya bertanya demikian, apakah sebuah kebohongan agar kakaknya tetap aman bertemu dengan Hashirama atau kebenaran yang akan memisahkan kakaknya.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku tau tapi...!" Sulit rasanya Izuna ingin berucap tapi apa jadinya jika ayahnya tau bahwa kakaknya mencintai orang lain.

"Katakan jangan menunda sesuatu yang penting ini Izuna?" Tatapan itu menajam mengarah padanya, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya jika sudah begini ceritanya terpaksa dia harus berkata jujur.

"Tapi apa jadinya jika ayah tau orangnya?" Tanya Izuna menatap ayahnya dengan serius, sungguh dia berharap banyak pada ayahnya.

"Mungkin, memaksa Madara untuk menjauh darinya atau ayah akan mencelakakan orang tersebut!" Jawaban Tajima membuat Izuna kesal dan bungkam, padahal tadi dia mengira ayahnya akan berkata yang dapat membuat kakaknya senang ini malah sebaliknya.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku mengatakan kebenarannya jika ayah mengekang Kak Madara!?" Izuna beranjak dari duduknya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Izuna bukan seperti itu, ayah tidak bermaksud berkata demikian!" Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan sang ayahnya dan duduk kembali didepannya dia malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Hahhh...!"

Izuna berjalan dengan kaki terhentak pada tanah yang berlapis rumput menatap kedepan dengan wajah kesal, namun wajahnya seketika berubah senang saat melihat siluet pujaan hatinya sedang berdiri didepan kuil batu merupakan tempat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Izuna, kau kenapa?" Tobirama melihat raut wajah Izuna seperti orang kesal yang disembunyikan dengan rapat oleh senyum senang saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tobirama ayo pergi aku ingin melihat keadaan kakakku!" Ajak Izuna menarik tangan Tobirama untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan kuil batu tersebut.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Masa Depan Kita

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimot

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, Omegaverse.

Pairing: HashiMada and TobiIzu

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Lemon Scene, Hardcore, Twoshoot, AR, Smutt.

Summary: Hashirama ingin membangun masa depannya bersama Madara seorang Uchiha yang ditakuti semua orang, tapi dia tidak takut karena Madara adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi dapatkah cinta mereka bertahan saat kedua orang tua mereka melakukan sebuah perjodohan.

Note: Inilah moment yang paling aku tunggu dimana HashiMada akan melakukan lemon paling panas. Ya maklumi saja namanya juga wasiat jadi Madara harus mendengarkannya dini hari sebelum terlambat, SasuNaru yang notabe masih kecil aja paham nganu-nganu ama kissu masa HashiMada gak tau.

Happy Reading.

Don't like Don't read.

.

.

.

10 tahun berlalu semuanya tampak berubah dan desa yang didambakan Hashirama pun telah dia bangun dengan jerih payahnya sediri, meskipun begitu tetap saja dia tidak bisa membangun semuanya tanpa dukungan dari Madara. Pemuda cantik itu sekarang sedang berada di kediaman sambil melakukan sebuah ritual.

Rasanya sulit saat mengajak Madara kencan berdua ditanah desa yang sudah dia bangun, inilah keberuntungan yang dia dapatkan saat bertemu Izuna dan memintanya untuk mengajak Madara bertemu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum senang dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang sepunggung tengah menyapa semua orang, jantungnya berdebar tiap kali melangkah maju.

Hashirama Senju melihat Desa Konoha yang mulai ramai banyak orang berlalu lalang didepannya, lalu kakinya kembali dia langkahkan pada sebuah toko bunga dimana ada gadis kecil sedang membuka jendela dipagi hari. Penasaran bunga apa saja yang dijual gadis kecil itu, akhirnya Hashirama mendekatinya dan berhenti.

"Hashirama-sama, ini!" Gadis kecil itu memberikan setangkai bunga putih kepada Hashirama yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah berkunjung sambil menyapa warga Konoha, Hashirama pun kembali melangkah untuk mencari sosok pemuda manis yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah lama dia tidak melihatnya sekitar setahun tidak bertemu karena Madara sibuk melakukan ritual sebelum pernikahan.

"Madara!"

Perlahan Madara berbalik membuat rambut panjangnya yang terlihat acak-acakan berkibar ditiup angin serta gemerlap kilauan dari pantulan mentari pagi, setengah wajahnya yang tertutup pony dia selipkan lalu menatap penuh kebingungan. Lihatlah wajahnya yang cantiknya melebihi seorang gadis membuat Hashirama tertekun lama.

"Hashirama, kau kenapa?" Madara mendekati Hashirama lalu melambaikan tangannya yang dibalutkan sarung tangan hitam kepandangannya agar sadar.

"Ehhh... Tidak, aku tadi melihat bidadari cantik sekali!" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara memutar matanya malas lalu menghela nafas lelah.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan!" Kata Madara melihat wajah Hashirama yang terlihat bahagia tanpa alasan jelas.

"Bukan jalan-jalan tapi kencan. Bunga ini kupersembahkan untukmu sebagai cintaku padamu!" Kata Hashirama mengendus pelan bunga yang dia dapatkan lalu menyerahkannya pada Madara.

"Hmm... Aku bukan wanita, Hashirama. Aku tidak suka bunga!" Kata Madara melipat kedua tangannya didadanya tidak menerima bunga yang diberikan Hashirama.

"Iya aku tau, ayo pergi ke tebing. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!" Kata Hashirama beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan mendahului Madara.

"Bagus sekali, aku juga ada yang ingin aku lakukan padamu!" Kata Madara membuat Hashirama mengerutkan keningnya dengan kebingungan, memangnya ada perihal apa yang ingin dilakukan Madara.

"Aku dengar kau akan menikah?" Kata Hashirama hanya mendapati anggukan kepala dari Madara, tidak menjawab mungkin masih tidak terima dengan pertunangan yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Begitulah, lalu kau kapan akan menikah?" Tanya Madara mengelus lengannya dengan pelan agar perasaan canggung tidak menghantuinya terlalu lama.

"Entahlah, ayahku belum menentukan tanggal pernikahaku? Kemarin dia hanya membahas pertunangan lalu pergi!" Kata Hashirama menjentikkan bahunya dengan kebingungan, itulah fakta yang Hashirama ketahui bahwa pernikahannya belum ditetapkan oleh ayahnya.

"Ehh... Lalu kau tau siapa tunanganmu?" Tanya Madara terkejut mendengar pengakuan yang terucap pada bibir Hashirama.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak tau, ayahku begitu merahasiakan pertunangan ini. Jika aku tau siapa dia, mungkin aku akan berbicara padanya agar membatalkan pertunangan ini dan menikah denganmu!" Kata Hashirama menatap Madara yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya... 10 tahun berlalu dan inilah merupakan awal yang akan kita jalani masing-masing, desa yang kau impikan telah tercapai tapi keinginan masa depanmu belum tercapai!" Kata Madara menatap kedepan sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Iya masa depan kita, bagaimana jika kita kawin lari?" Tanya Hashirama membuat Madara mendelik tidak suka, sebuah kalimat yang pernah dia dengar berkali-kali dari orang yang sama.

"Sudahlah Hashirama, kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali padaku dan juga kita tidak bisa melakukannya meskipun kita ingin!" Kata Madara melihat tanah yang dia pijak, sesekali menatap Hashirama dengan ekor matanya.

.

.

.

Izuna melihat pemuda berambut putih yang sekarang terlihat lebih gagah dan tampan, tapi pemandangan yang sama dimatanya. Sungguh ini pertemuannya hari ini saat melihat penampilan yang lebih memukau dari biasanya memakai baju putih dan celana hakama hitam.

"Wahh... Wahh... Kau tampan sekali Tobirama!" Rambut panjang Izuna yang terikat mulai berkibar ditiup angin, Tobirama yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertekun melihat kecantikan didepannya.

"Iya kau juga cantik Izuna!" Suara berat itu hampir menumbangkan Izuna saat merona senang dipuji, meskipun pujian paling menyebalkan sekali pun.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu mengajakku bertemu, padahal aku harus mengurus pernikahan kakakku?" Kata Izuna menatap Tobirama yang terlihat canggung sesekali menghela nafas pelan.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Izuna dia malah menarik tangan Izuna, lalu membawanya pergi beranjak meninggalkan kuil batu yang selalu menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ehhh... Kemana, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tobirama?" Kata Izuna hanya pasrah menerima tarikkan dari tangan Tobirama.

"Nanti akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu, memangnya kenapa harus kau yang mengatur pernikahan kakakmu?" Tanya Tobirama melepaskan tarikkannya pada tangan Izuna.

"Aku harus membuat ramuan untuk diminum Kak Madara nanti malam, lalu membuatkan pewangi untuk dia mandi!" Kata Izuna berjalan beriringan dengan Tobirama yang ada disampingnya.

"Hmm... Tugasmu pasti yang paling penting dari yang lain?" Kata Tobirama tidak menyangka Izuna mau merepotkan diri hanya mengurusi kakaknya yang galaknya seperti singa liar.

"Tentu saja, tidak sabar rasanya menunggu hari pernikahan kakakku." Kata Izuna membayangkan saat kakaknya menikah di altar pernikahan dengan calon mempelai yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar.

"Lalu kapan pernikahannya akan dilakukan?" Tanya Tobirama menatap Izuna yang mulai berpikir sambil mengingat kapan pernikahan kakaknya akan dilaksanakan.

"Dua hari lagi, lalu kakakmu kapan akan menikah?" Tanya Izuna melihat didepannya sudah terlihat ada gerbang Desa Konoha terbuka lebar.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau tapi akhir-akhir ini ayah sering melakukan berbagai ritual pernikahan untuk kakak, namun tidak memberitahu kapan pernikahannya?" Tanya Tobirama sama sekali tidak tau kapan pernikahan kakaknya akan dilaksanakan, padahal ayahnya sering melakukan ritual sebelum pernikahan.

"Hee... Aneh, bagaimana jika pelaksaannya dilakukan secara mendadak?" Tanya Izuna tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kesusahannya, saat sudah pada puncak pelaksanaan pernikahan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau bayangkan sekarang, pelayan di kediaman akan kerepotan dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan dengan tergesa!" Kata Tobirama menjentikkan bahunya.

"Hmm... Tapi hanya beberapa pelayan saja yang sibuk di kediamanku, aku bingung pelayan yang lainnya malah tidak disibukkan dan mulai mengurusi keseharian kami!?" Kata Izuna ingat jelas hanya beberapa pelayannya saja yang pergi dari kediamannya.

"Aneh sekali, mungkin akan terjawab saat dua hari nanti!" Kata Tobirama membuat Izuna mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Madara memandang pemandangan yang sudah berbeda didepannya terlihat desa impian Hashirama telah dicapai, banyak berubah setelah 10 tahun berlalu seperti halnya mereka kini telah beranjak dewasa dan hidup masing-masing untuk menikah dengan pilihan sang ayah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Hashirama berbalik menatap Madara yang berdiri disamping kanannya.

Tatapan Madara menyendu saat mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat Hashirama kebingungan, apakah dia salah berbicara sehingga menundukkan kepala sambil menatap sedih seperti itu.

"A-ada apa Madara?" Tanya Hashirama khawatir saat melihat wajah Madara menunduk sedih.

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku?" Kata Madara membuat Hashirama mengerutkan keninganya dengan kebingungan saat kalimat tadi lolos begitu saja tanpa berpikir panjang.

"A-apa maksudmu, Madara?" Sungguh Hashirama tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan perkataan Madara barusan, salah makan apa pagi tadi sehingga berkata demikian.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan menikah, jadi aku mau kau orang pertama yang menyentuhku?" Kata Madara berjalan mendekati Hashirama yang berjalan mundur sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Tu-tunggu Madara... Aku tidak mungkin menyentuhmu, apa lagi kau akan menikah!" Kata Hashirama mencoba menghentikan niat Madara yang ingin disentuh olehnya, itu terlalu mustahil dia lakukan.

"Tapi Hashirama, aku ingin kau yang menyentuhku bukan orang lain?" Madara semakin berjalan maju, memojokkan Hashirama hingga batu besar yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Madara dengar.. Hahh... Kau akan menikah dan bahagia dengan pasanganmu, jadi mana mungkin aku menyentuhmu dan mempunyai anak dariku?" Ini kali pertamanya Hashirama ketakutan, saat Madara bertingkah seperti seorang yang sedang menggodanya lalu menyuruhnya untuk menyetuhnya.

"Itu yang aku inginkan, jadi sentuh aku dan biarkan aku mengandung anakmu?" Kata Madara membuat Hashirama akhirnya terpojok dibatu yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mundur.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, bisa kau bayangkan apa saja yang terjadi jika aku menyentuhmu dan kau mengandung anakku?" Tanya Hashirama menatap wajah Madara yang sudah mendongak kearahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyentuhku selain kau Hashirama. Aku ingin disentuh olehmu, Hashirama?" Tatapan serius itu selalu memojokkan Hashirama dan membuatnya selalu takluk dengan mudah.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan ini, tapi baiklah!" Hashirama menatap Madara dengan pasrah sambil memegang dagunya agar menatap kearahnya.

Madara hanya bisa diam dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Hashirama, padahal tadi dia hanya berkata saja, tapi tidak masalah lebih baik dia punya anak dari Hashirama daripada orang lain yang tidak dia kenal.

Bagaimana kalo orang tersebut kasar padanya dan selalu menyiksanya, bisa-bisa nanti Madara akan membunuh orang tersebut dan mati ditangannya lalu membuat pecah belah perdamaian yang sudah susah-sudah dibangun oleh ayahnya.

"Kau melakukannya bukan karena paksaan bukan?" Tatap Madara menatap tajam Hashirama sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Ahh... Hahaha tidak, aku mencintaimu dari dulu jadi ya mana mungkin ini paksaan!" Kata Hashirama tersenyum kikuk saat sharingan dengan tiga tomoe mulai aktif.

"Hn. Jika kau tidak bernafsu lupakanlah!" Kata Madara beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hashirama yang terbelalak terkejut melihat kelakuan yang ada didepannya.

"Ohhh... Astaga!" Hashirama tidak percaya dengan sikap Madara yang dapat berubah sangat cepatnya, tadi gencar memaksanya untuk menyentuhnya lalu jual mahal beranjak pergi ingin meninggalkannya.

Greb.

Hashirama menahan tangan kiri Madara sambil menatap serius, apa maksud dari tatapan nan mengerikan itu. Madara berbalik dengan kebingungannya saat tangannya ditahan oleh Hashirama.

"Jangan pergi saat libodiku naik, Madara?" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan, kau tadi menolak mengapa menerima?" Tanya Madara menatap Hashirama dengan kesal, dia dengan susah payah membujuk Hashirama agar menyentuhnya dengan segera malah menolak tapi setelah dia ingin pergi malah menerima.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang jika kau menolak!" Kata Hashirama mempererat cengkramannya membuat Madara mengerutkan keningnya seperti menahan sakit.

"Iya, lakukan sesukamu!" Kata Madara menepis pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu mengelusnya agar menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Cup.

"Hmmpp.. Nghh!" Madara mendesah pelan saat bibirnya dijilat oleh Hashirama lalu memasukki rongga mulutnya untuk mengabsen giginya.

Tangan Hashirama yang tidak melakukan apa pun mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan pakaian Madara dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Madara agar keseimbangannya tidak jatuh.

"Ahhh!" Madara melepaskan ciumannya yang hanya sebentar itu karena dia merasakan pakaian yang dia kenakan mulai lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Madara yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Hashirama, perlahan pandangannya mulai turun pada selangkangan Hashirama yang sudah menegang.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memberikan servic padamu!" Kata Madara mulai turun dan berjongkok tepat didepan penis Hashirama yang masih terbungkus hakama hitam.

.

.

.

Tajima melihat semua pelayan mulai sibuk dengan keseharian mereka, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya namun anak sulungnya yang hari ini tidak terlihat dimana pun. Kemanakah putra sulungnya yang cantik jelita melebihi seorang wanita, sayangnya dia tidak menemukan sang anak karena para pelayan kediamannya terlalu sibuk berlalu lalang.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Izuna yang baru lewat melihat ayahnya terlihat gelisah dan kebingungan mencari sosok seseorang, tapi sepertinya tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Tajima menatap putra bungsu sambil melihat kearah kamar Madara yang pintunya tertutup, tidak terbuka dari tadi pagi.

"Hmm... Kak Madara sedang bertemu seseorang!" Izuna tau betapa khawatirnya ayahnya saat tidak menemukan anaknya dari pagi tadi hingga menjelang siang, padahal dua hari lagi kakaknya akan menikah tapi sudah hilang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kau tadi dari mana?" Tanya Tajima melihat ada yang janggal dari wajah anaknya, hari ini Izuna terlihat senang dan juga wajahnya memerah tanpa hal yang jelas.

"Ahh... Aku tadi ke hutan mengambil obat herbal untuk Kak Madara minum siang ini!" Kata Izuna memperlihatkan keranjang kecil yang tengah dia pegang kepada ayahnya, bukti bahwa dia kencan sambil mencari daun herbal.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan Izuna, kadang ayah curiga tempat mana saja yang kau kunjungi selain hutan luar desa?" Tanya Tajima membuat Izuna tertohok oleh perkataan ayahnya yang hampir tepat sasaran.

"Tidak ayah, jika aku bertemu Kak Madara akan aku ajak dia menghadap ayah. Aku harus menyiapkan ramuannya dulu!" Kata Izuna beranjak pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan curiga.

Tajima melihat putra bungsunya pergi dengan gelagat yang aneh, tidak seperti biasanya anaknya bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang ketahuan berpacaran dibelakangnya.

"Tajima dimana putra sulungmu?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat mendekati Tajima yang sedang menghela nafas lelah, sedang kebingungan mencari keberadaan putranya.

"Hahhh... Maaf Butsuma, sepertinya anakku menghilang lagi, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sulit ditemukan?" Kata Tajima menggeleng kepala dengan pelan, tidak mengerti mengapa anaknya selalu menghilang jika dia ada perlu.

"Tidak masalah yang terpenting dia setuju dengan pertunangan ini!" Kata Butsuma Senju yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Tajima sebagai jawaban setuju.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita minum teh sebelum anda pulang?" Tanya Tajima tersenyum hangat pada calon mertua untuk anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Hmm... Aku juga ingin membahas baju pernikahan yang akan dikenakan putramu!" Kata Butsuma beranjak pergi mengikuti Tajima yang berjalan menuju balkon kediamannya.

"Pelayan siapkan tehnya!" Perintah Tajima pada pelayan wanita yang ada didepannya sedang membungkuk.

"Baik, Tajima-sama!" Kata wanita tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Tajima setelah mengibaskan tangan kirinya.

Tepat di balkon kediaman yang hening dan damai sangat cocok untuk bersantai, sambil menikmati segelas teh occha hangat dengan hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Butsuma dan Tajima mendudukkan diri pada kayu tatami yang jadi alas duduk mereka.

"Lalu pakaian seperti apa yang akan dikenakan Madara nanti?" Tanya Butsuma membuka pembicaraan sambil menunggu pelayan membawakan nampan berisikan teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Pelayan!" Panggil Tajima yang kemudian tidak lama datanglah seorang pelayan wanita membawakan sebuah pakaian pernikahan yang akan dikenakan oleh Madara nantinya.

"Wahh... Cantik!" Butsuma terkesima melihat sebuah pakaian yang membuatnya terkagum, saat melihat bordiran dan rajutan ditiap sisi pakaiannya.

"Beberapa bagian telah diberikan tambahan agar memperbagus pakaiannya!" Kata Tajima menatap pakaian yang terlihat berbeda dipandangannya sungguh cantik dan anggun.

"Hmm... Baguslah, aku yakin Madara akan terlihat sempurna dimata anakku nanti!" Butsuma melihat pakaian yang begitu indah didepannya, sesekali menyuruh sang pelayan agar membalikkan pakaian tersebut.

"Butsuma, apakah anakmu tau bahwa dua hari nanti akan menikah?" Tanya Tajima yang berdiri dibelakang Butsuma.

"Tidak. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti, aku sudah melakukan berbagai ritual sebelum pernikahan padanya meskipun dia tidak bertanya!" Tajima hanya mengangguk, mengerti dengan perkataan dari Butsuma yang tidak memperbolehkan mempelai tau pasangan masing-masing terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga berkeinginan menjodohkan Izuna dengan anak keduaku?" Butsuma berbalik dan menatap Tajima yang terbelalak terkejut tidak percaya.

"Hmm... Itu tergantung Izuna setuju atau tidaknya?" Kata Tajima melihat dikejauhan putra bungsunya sedang menghaluskan daun yang diambil dari hutan.

"Aku tau tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat anakku dan anakmu jalan bersama!" Kata Butsuma mengingat dengan jelas, saat tidak sengaja dia melihat putra bungsunya berjalan bersama seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Apa?" Tajima tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Butsuma, memangnya kenal dari mana Izuna dengan putra teman yang dulu musuhnya.

"Kau akan lihat nanti!"

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Hahh.. Nghh.. Ahh!" Desah Madara tubuh terguncang pada penis Hashirama yang ada dibawahnya, dengan perlahan kembali dia hentakkan pinggulnya agar memperdalam penis Hashirama pada lubang rectumnya.

"Hahh... Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku bisa melakukannya jika kau mau?" Kata Hashirama memegang pinggul Madara agar keseimbangannya tidak jatuh hingga terjun kebawah tebing.

"Nghh.. Aaahh!" Paha Madara yang tanpa celana bergetar hebat saat merasakan titik kelemahannya ditabrak oleh penis Hashirama.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hashirama saat melihat wajah Madara tertunduk sambil menahan gejolak nikmat.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. Hashirama, bisa kau lanjutkan tubuhku mati rasa!" Madara menatap Hashirama dengan wajah memelas menahan sakit, mungkin akibat pemasukkan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga mengeluarkan darah, jadi Madara masih tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Baiklah!" Hashirama bangun dari tidurannya lalu memeluk Madara dan langsung menindihnya.

"Ahh.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Hashirama.. Ahh!" Madara mendesah saat tubuhnya terguncang merima tusukkan penis Hashirama yang menyodomi dengan cepat.

"Lihatlah betapa cantiknya kau, Madara?" Tanya Hashirama menyelipkan rambut yang menutup mata kanan Madara, melihat lagi wajah yang begitu cantik sangat sayang jika tidak dipandangi.

"Ahh.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Hahh!" Madara mendesah lagi saat lubang rectumnya menerima gesekkan dari penis Hashirama yang keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat.

"Hah.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Hashirama!" Madara memegang bahu Hashirama saat tubuhnya kembali dihentakkan dengan keras.

"Ahhhh... Hashirama.. Nghh.. Ka-kau mengenainya.. Ahhhhh!" Madara mendesah nyaring saat prostatnya ditabrak oleh penis Hashirama.

"Hahh.. Kau jangan berteriak Madara, kau bisa meruntuhkan tebing ini!" Bukannya memuji suara merdu tersebut, Hashirama malah mengejeknya dengan kalimat yang membuat Madara menatap tajam.

"Ahh.. A-aku akan membunuhmu... Nghh Ahh.. Setelah ini Hashirama" desah Madara saat ingin mencengkram kuat bahu Hashirama, tapi sayang tidak bisa karena prostatnya kembali ditabrak.

"Lakukan saja hahh... Jika kau bisa!" Kata Hashirama semakin mempercepat tusukkannya hingga tubuh Madara terguncang hebat menahan penisnya yang bergesekkan.

"Ahhh.. Nghh.. Ah.. Ahh!" Madara merasakan betapa kerasnya penis Hashirama menggesek dinding lubang rectumnya, menimbulkan suara decakan pelan.

"Ahh.. Kau hangat Madara!" Hashirama merasakan betapa hangatnya dinding rectum Madara hingga mengapit kuat penisnya.

"Aaahhh... Hashirama.. Aku.. Ahhh!" Madara merasakan sesuatu yang sedang ingin keluar dari penisnya, bergejolak ingin dikeluarkan dengan segera.

Hashirama mempercepat temponya saat merasakan penisnya juga ingin mengeluarkan cairannya, membuat penisnya semakin keras menusuk lubang rectum Madara.

"Ahh.. Aku.. Hashirama aaaahhhh!" Madara memeluk leher Hashirama saat merasakan cairannya keluar dengan banyaknya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Hashirama.

"Madara akhh!" Hashirama meringis merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang rectum Madara, mengenai prostatnya yang berkedut senang.

"Hmm.. Nghh!" Madara mendesah pelan saat prostatnya ditembak oleh cairan Hashirama yang keluar dengan banyak hingga keluar, tidak dapat menampung cairannya lagi.

Hashirama menatap wajah Madara yang ada dibawahnya sedang mengatur nafas yang putus-putus akibat permainan yang melelahkan tadi.

"Mau melanjutkan keronde berikutnya?" Kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum senang menatap Madara yang hanya diam mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Perlahan Hashirama mencabut penisnya yang ada dilubang rectumnya Madara hingga cairannya yang berwarna putih kental ikut keluar.

"Ahh!" Madara merasakan lubangnya terasa hampa dan tidak ada penis Hashirama lagi memenuhinya dengan cairan yang hangat dan banyak.

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya Hashirama yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Madara sebagai jawabannya, lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Madara agar bisa membalikkan badannya tanpa terhalang oleh dirinya.

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya Madara membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat bongkahan pantatnya untuk memberikan akses pada Hashirama.

"Kita lanjutkan ronde kedua?" Kata Hashirama mencium pelan punggung mulus Madara, lalu memegang pinggulnya untuk memasukkan kembali penisnya yang menegang tepat didepan lubang rectum Madara.

"Tapi Hashirama sebentar lagi malam, aku harus pulang nanti ayah bisa khawatir padaku?" Kata Madara melihat kebelakang dimana Hashirama sedang mempersiapkan penisnya pada permukaan lubangnya.

"Tidak masalah, Izuna akan melakukan apa pun agar kita bisa bertemu lebih lama. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara terbelalak terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Hah.. Kau bisa dibunuh ayahku jika melakukan hal tersebut?" Kata Madara tidak dapat membayangkan Hashirama akan disembur lalu dibunuh oleh ayahnya dengan katana yang jadi kebanggaan sang ayah.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu didepan gerbang pintu kediamanmu dan disana ada Izuna yang akan menunggu kepulanganmu!" Kata Hashirama membuat Madara menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri Madara!" Kata Hashirama tersenyum senang sambil mengecup pelan bahu kanan Madara.

"Aaaahhh!" Tubuh Madara hampir ambruk saat lubang rectumnya kembali ditrobos oleh penisnya dengan keras.

"Madara, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hashirama merasakan tubuh Madara kembali bergetar hebat saat dia masukki secara tiba-tiba.

"Hahh.. Ini sakit Hashirama-baka!" Madara merasakan betapa sakitnya lubang rectumnya saat ditusuk kembali oleh Hashirama, perih dan nyeri rasanya.

"Maaf, padahal aku tadi sudah melakukannya dengan pelan!" Kata Hashirama mencoba tenang sambil menunggu lubang rectum Madara membiasakan penisnya kembali didalamnya.

"Bergeraklah!" Akhirnya kata itu terucap dengan memerintah. Perlahan Hashirama menggerakkan pinggulnya lalu melakukannya lagi dengan tempo sedang.

"Hahh... Ahhh.. Nghh.. Hmmpp!" Madara merasakan lubang rectumnya kembali didorong oleh penis Hashirama yang panjang dan keras.

"Hahh.. Kau tau Madara jika kau hamil anakku, mungkin ayahmu akan terkejut mendengarnya!" Hashirama memang tidak pernah melihat ayah dari Madara tapi dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajahnya saat terkejut.

"Ahhh.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Ahh!" Madara memejamkan matanya saat merasakan prostatnya kembali ditabrak oleh penis Hashirama.

"Ngghh.. Hashirama lebih dalam.. Ahh.. Nghh!" Madara begitu menikmati permainan Hashirama yang membuatnya mabuk ini.

"Hahh... Kau begitu indah disentuh oleh orang lain!" Hashirama menggigit pelan leher Madara hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari.

"Ahhh.. Aku lelah.. Ahhh.. Hashirama!" Mungkin karena klimaks tadi Madara jadi cepat kelelahan.

Hashirama mempercepat tempo gerakkannya membuat tubuh Madara terus terguncang hebat, sehingga penisnya keluar masuk dari lubang rectumnya dengan bunyi decakan yang nyaring akibat bekas cairan yang meleleh turun dari pahanya.

"Ahhh... Hashirama.. Ahh.. Ahh!" Kepala Madara terpelatuk saat prostatnya terus ditabrak oleh penis Hashirama yang mengenai sasaran.

"Hahh... Ahh.. Ahh.. Hmpp!" Hashirama ingin rasanya melihat wajah mendesah Madara yang sedang kenikmatan merasakan penisnya bergesekkan.

"Ahh.. Hashirama.. Nghh aku.. Aku!" Madara kembali merasakan penisnya kembali ingin mengeluarkan cairannya lagi.

"Bersama!" Hashirama mempercepat tempo tusukkannya pada lubang rectum Madara hingga membuat tubuhnya kembali terhentak.

"Nghh.. Ah.. Hashirama.. Aaaahhh!" Madara mendesah nyaring saat tusukkan terakhir membuat penisnya mengeluarkan cairannya hingga mengenai tanah yang jadi alas rebahan mereka.

"Madara sstt!" Hashirama mendesis merasakan cairannya kembali keluar menembak kelubang rectum Madara dengan banyaknya.

"Hahh... Hahh.. Hah..!" Madara mengatur kembali nafasnya agar normal lagi, sesekali menatap kebelakang dimana Hashirama tidak merasakan kelelahan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Izuna melihat matahari telah terbit dan para pelayan mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing tapi sayangnya kakak cantiknya tidak kunjung menampakkan dirinya, kemanakah dia hingga tidak menampakkan diri. Takutnya nanti ayahnya curiga bahwa kepergian kakaknya merupakan rencana dari dirinya.

Tap.

"Kak Hashirama?" Izuna melihat sosok kakak dari kekasihnya baru turun dari atas dahan pohon dengan menggendong kakaknya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar!" Hashirama menurunkan Madara dari gendongannya lalu membiarkan Izuna yang memapahnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kata Izuna khawatir melihat keadaan kakaknya yang seperti terkena badai ditengah jalan.

"Nanti Madara akan menjelaskannya, aku pergi dulu!" Hashirama pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan rasa kebingungan Izuna yang belum terjawabkan.

"Penjaga, bantu aku!" Kata Izuna memapah kakaknya memasukki kedalam gerbang kediaman dan melihat dua orang pria yang mulai memapah Madara menuju kediaman.

Malam pun menjelang dan inilah saat Keluarga Uchiha menikmati makan malam mereka dengan hening, ditemani hangatnya malam dari meja yang jadi penghangat mereka.

"Hmmpp-" Madara baru saja ingin menyuapkan satu sushi pada mulutnya tapi langsung dia lepaskan saat merasakan perutnya melilit ingin dikeluarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakakmu?" Tajima melihat Madara yang berlari dari meja makan menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"A-aku tidak tau?" Sungguh Izuna tidak tau apa-apa saat melihat kakaknya berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa ucapan seperti biasanya.

"Kita tunggu saja dia!" Kata Tajima melanjutkan lagi makan malamnya yang sempat terganggu oleh acara kejutan Madara yang membuat mereka kebingungan.

"Hmm!" Izuna kembali menyumpit nasi yang ada didalam makuknya sambil memikirkan perlihal apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya hari ini.

"Hahh... Kepalaku!" Tidak lama datanglah Madara dengan memegang kepalanya sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju meja makan.

"Kau kenapa Madara?" Tanya Tajima melihat putra sulungnya yang terlihat seperti orang sakit.

"Tidak apa ayah, aku hanya sakit kepala saja mungkin karena angin malam!" Kata Madara mendudukkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya yang setangah dia makan dan setengahnya dia keluarkan.

"Hmm... Lebih baik kakak ke kamar, nanti aku buatkan obat pengurang mual-mual dan sakit kepala!" Kata Izuna hanya mendapat anggukan dari Madara yang terlihat lemah dan tidak seperti biasanya seperti ini.

"Hmmpp-!" Madara kembali berlari ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa membuat Tajima kembali kebingungan melihatnya, kenapa malam ini anaknya sering mual-mual.

"Izuna, nanti kau tanyakan kenapa kakakmu seperti itu?" Kata Tajima beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan meja makan yang tidak tersentuh lagi olehnya.

"Baik ayah!" Izuna berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil daun herbal yang akan dia tumbuk didalam batu.

Izuna berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari tadi yang tidak sempat kakaknya jawab, selesai menunbuknya Izuna mengambil saringan dan gelas untuk ditaruh diatasnya.

"Aneh, apakah kakak sedang...?" Izuna pun tidak dapat menebak dengan jelas mengapa kakaknya seperti itu, yang dia tebak hanyalah Madara sedang sakit karena pulang terlalu larut malam.

Sementara di Kediaman Senju sekarang terlihat Hashirama tengah duduk menghadap adiknya yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya, perihalnya Tobirama melihat kakaknya menggendong Madara menuju gerbang kediaman kekasihnya. Padahal Madara akan menikah masih saja kakaknya gencar mengejar.

"Kakak, kau tau Madara akan menikah kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Tobirama melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal sambil melihat kakaknya yang sedang diam.

"Hahaha... Madara sedang tidak bisa berjalan jadi ya aku gendong, orang-orang disana ramah kok!" Kata Hashirama mengingat jelas tiap orang tua yang dia lewati menyapa dengan sopannya.

"Hahh... Bukan itu masalahnya, Madara akan menikah kau bisa mati dibunuh oleh ayahnya jika mereka melihatmu menggendongnya?" Entah kakaknya ini sedang kena lempar apa jadi gilanya kumat lagi.

"Hahhh... Aku senang hari ini Tobirama, rasanya ingin lagi bertemu dengan Madara" kata Hashirama menatap ribuan bintang sambil membayangkan wajah Madara yang siang tadi mendesah dibawahnya.

"Tidak bisa, besok kau akan bertemu dengan Klan Uzumaki, sepertinya mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayah!" Kata Tobirama membuat Hashirama terbelalak terkejut tidak percaya mendengarnya.

Gadis Uzumaki itu akan datang ke kediamannya untuk apa, jangan katakan bahwa tunangannya adalah gadis itu. Tidak mungkin, padahal dia sudah menyentuh Madara lalu kenapa gadis itu datang.

"Tenang saja kakak, cepat atau lambat kau akan melupakan Madara!" Kata Tobirama tersenyum senang melihat reaksi terkejut Hashirama yang menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak Tobirama, aku tidak bisa melupakan Madara?" Tobirama mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pernyataan dari kakaknya yang membuatnya kebingungan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rasanya gugup ingin mengatakan kebenarannya, tapi bagi Hashirama adiknya ini merupakan seorang yang dapat dia percaya selama hidupnya setelah Madara.

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya!" Kata Hashirama beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tobirama yang hanya diam kebingungan.

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa, sehingga tidak bisa melupakan Madara?" Tanya Tobirama mengerutkan keningnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan balkon kediamannya yang tenang.

.

.

.

Paginya Izuna bukannya membantu kakaknya yang sedang meredakan mual-mual, dia malah pergi mencari daun herbal untuk obat kakaknya karena persedian ramuan di kediamannya telah habis. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa dia meninggalkan kediamannya untuk mencari daun obatnya sendiri.

"Izuna?" Bukannya berbalik Izuna masih fokus pada tanaman obat yang ada didepannya, merasa sudah mengenali siapa pemilik suara berat tersebut.

"Tobirama, aku tidak bisa menemani kencanmu hari ini!" Kata Izuna memetik pucuk daun obat didepannya lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang yang dia bawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tobirama melihat wajah Izuna terlihat khawatir dan gelisah, ada apa dengan kekasihnya sehingga begitu cemas seperti itu.

"Dari semalam kakakku mual-mual tanpa hal yang jelas, tadi malam dia juga bungkam saat aku tanyakan sebabnya!" Izuna berbalik dan menutup keranjang yang dia bawa dengan kain putih agar tidak terpapar matahari.

"Kakakku juga, ada gelagat aneh yang dia sembunyikan dariku?" Tobirama mengingat jelas kejadian malam tadi dimana kakaknya kesenangan sendiri dan pundung tanpa hal jelas.

"Hahh... Aku dengar Klan Uzumaki berkunjung ke tempatmu?" Kata Izuna berbalik lagi dan melihat tiap daun-daun yang dapat dia petik sebagai obat nantinya.

"Ya, hanya untuk bertemu kakak dan ayahku. Mungkin aku tidak akan ada disini jika aku merupakan salah satu orang penting!" Tobirama berjalan mengikuti arah langkah Izuna yang seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku harus pulang!" Kata Izuna berbalik menghadap Tobirama yang menghela nafas lelah.

Cup.

Izuna mencium pelan bibir Tobirama hanya menempelkannya saja lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam diri.

"Aku akan datang lagi, jadi jangan rindu padaku!" Senyum manis itu selalu membuat Tobirama lemah iman, untung saja dia bisa mengontrol nafsunya jika tidak bisa kacau nantinya.

Izuna tersenyum senang saat mengingat betapa lucunya wajah Tobirama yang terkejut saat dia cium, kakinya mulai dia langkahkan pada sebuah gerbang masuk Desa Konoha.

"Pagi Izuna!" Izuna menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh penjaga setia di pos penjaga depan gerbang Desa Konoha.

"Pagi!" Senyum merekah pada bibir Izuna untuk kedua pemuda yang tadi menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Manis sekali!" Kata salah satu penjaga gerbang tersebut tersenyum senang dan hanya dapat anggukan dari temannya.

"Jangan menggoda kekasih orang!" Tobirama tiba-tiba datang tanpa perkiraan tepat dibelakang dua orang yang tadi menyapa Izuna.

.

.

.

Izuna memasukki gerbang pintu kediamannya terlihat dikejauhan ada kakaknya sedang berdebat dengan ayahnya didepan halaman kediaman.

"Ayah, aku hanya pergi sebentar!" Madara melihat ayahnya yang hanya menggeleng kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Besok kau akan menikah, ayah tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi kemanapun!" Tegas Tajima menatap sengit Madara yang terlihat kesal dengan sikap keras kepala ayahnya.

"Akhh... Menjengkelkan, aku benci ini!" Decak Madara ingin sekali memukul sesuatu untuk meluapkan emosinya yang membuncak akibat ayahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Ini kali pertamanya Tajima melihat Madara berdecak kesal didepannya sambil menunjukkan wajah marah padanya.

"Hahaha... Jangan dengarkan Kak Madara, ayah!" Izuna merangkul tangan kakaknya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang ayah sebelum dapat semburan api.

Izuna menarik tangan Madara hingga berjalan kebelakang halaman kediaman lalu menatap penuh kekesalan terlihat dari keningnya yang bertautan.

"Kak Madara, kau tau apa yang kau ucapkan itu bisa membuatmu kena masalah?" Madara hanya memutar matanya malas lalu melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hashirama, apakah itu tidak diperbolehkan?" Tanya Madara langsung dapat helaan nafas lelah dari Izuna yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap kakaknya yang seperti bukan kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, karena malam tadi kau mual-mual dan muntah tanpa sebab, makanya ayah tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi. Katakan terlebih dahulu sebabnya maka aku akan membantumu?" Kata Izuna mengguncang keras bahu kakaknya hingga membuatnya sedikit terguncang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebenarnya aku kemarin melakukan itu dengan Hashirama!" Kata Madara mendudukkan dirinya dibalkon belakang kediamannya sambil menatap adiknya yang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu, maksudnya apa Kak Madara?" Izuna tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kakaknya, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Madara yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku berhubungan intim dengan Hashirama!" Kata Madara menundukkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan adiknya.

"APA!" Teriak Izuna membuat semua pelayan termasuk sang ayah yang tadi asik minum teh berlari menuju belakang kediaman dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa Izuna?" Tajima menatap Izuna yang sedang menutup mulutnya seperti orang baru saja ketahuan berkata tidak sopan.

"Tidak apa ayah aku hanya terkejut mendengar cerita Kak Madara!" Kata Izuna membuat Tajima mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengusir semua pelayannya.

Merasa keadaan sudah hening kembali, Madara pun menatap adiknya yang masih tidak percaya mendengar kalimat spontan dari kakaknya barusan.

"Ka-kak... Hamil?" Gumam Izuna pada kalimat terakhir yang hanya dapat anggukan lemah dari Madara sebagai jawabannya.

"Uuhh... Tidak mungkin, ini tidak boleh terjadi, apa yang harus aku katakan nanti pada ayah jika kau hamil?" Kata Izuna beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh dari kakaknya tapi tetap disekitar Madara.

"Stt... Diamlah, bantulah aku bertemu Hashirama, Izuna?" Kata Madara menatap adiknya dengan kening berkerut, berharap Izuna mau membantunya dalam bertemu dengan Hashirama.

"Baiklah, demi keponakan aku rela. Aku akan menyamar jadi Kak Madara!" Kata Izuna akhirnya pasrah saat mendengar berita yang mengejutkan batinnya tapi membuat senang perasaannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih Izuna!" Madara beranjak pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

.

Hashirama melihat gadis Uzumaki yang ada didepannya tersenyum padanya, sangat manis dan cantik tapi sayangnya dia lebih memilih melihat kecantikan Madara yang sangat jarang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau jika kedatanganku hanya jadi kesalahan bagimu?" Mito Uzumaki menunduk sedih sambil tersenyum kecut melihat wajah tampan Hashirama.

"Tidak apa, bukannya kau juga sudah tau bahwa kau tidak bisa berharap banyak padaku?" Kata Hashirama memegang bahu gadis cantik yang ada didepannya dan mengangkat dagunya agar menatapnya.

"Iya, mungkin aku bisa menerima lamaran dari pemuda itu sekarang. Selamat atas pernikahanmu besok!" Kata Mito menjabat tangannya pada Hashirama yang tersenyum canggung.

"Terima kasih, mungkin aku bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan keliling Desa Konoha sebelum kau pergi?" Tanya Hashirama yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Mito sebagai jawaban.

Madara melihat banyaknya penduduk Desa Konoha yang berlalu lalang didepannya tapi sayangnya dia tidak menemukan sang pujaan hati dimana pun.

"Lebih baik aku beli makanan!" Madara berjalan sambil melihat-lihat dimanakah kedai yang dapat dia kunjungi untuk beli suatu makanan.

Kaki berbalutkan celana hitam dia langkahkan pada sebuah Kedai Dango, lalu berhenti tapi sebelum memasukkinya pandangan Madara melihat ada sosok yang sangat dia kenal tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Siapa itu?" Madara mengurungkan niatnya saat ingin memasukki Kedai Dango, memilih instingnya yang melihat sosok familiar didepannya.

Dikejauhan terlihat Hashirama dan Mito tertawa bersama sambil bercerita tentang hal-hal yang membuat suasana tidak canggung. Sesekali Mito tersenyum sambil merona saat Hashirama bercerita tentang kehidupannya semasa jadi pemimpin Klan Senju.

"Ohh... Tidak, itu Hashirama!" Gumam Madara menggeleng kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, jadi itu gadis yang akan dinikahi oleh Hashirama.

Madara melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya sebelum ketahuan oleh sepasang tunangan yang romantis tersebut, dengan langkah kesal dan marah Madara beranjak pergi berbalik ke kediamannya tapi dia belum sempat melangkah karena dicegat oleh sebuah suara.

"Madara!" Madara berbalik melihat Hashirama melambaikan tangannya kepadanya sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Hmmpp... Che!" Madara berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Hashirama yang kebingungan melihatnya dan Mito yang memandang tidak tau apa pun.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Hashirama pada dirinya sendiri yang hanya dapat gelengan pelan dari Mito sebagai jawaban.

"Kejar dia!" Kata Mito membuat Hashirama tertekun dan berlari mengejar Madara yang sudah pergi tanpa jejak.

Madara kini sedang berjalan menahan amarahnya dikerumbunan banyak orang, berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya dikerumbunan banyak orang salah satunya Hashirama.

"Kuso!" Madara benar-benar merasakan kesal hingga membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang, kemarin mereka melakukan itu untuk apa, dia mengira Hashirama akan melamarnya lalu bertanggung jawab agar pernikahannya besok bisa batal, ternyata dugaannya salah sekarang dia sudah bersama orang yang lebih sempurna daripada dirinya. Padahal kau kelewatan sempurna Madara.

"Hahh... Tenang Madara!" Kakinya dia langkahkan lagi menuju kediamannya agar bisa menenangkan dirinya di kamar dan menyendiri sambil curhat dengan adiknya.

"Madara!" Suara itu langsung membuat Madara berlari kencang meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa memandang kebelakang.

Hashirama sepertinya tau apa yang terjadi pada Madara sekarang, padahal dia salah paham dengan apa yang dilihat tadi. Bagaimana dia menjelaskannya jika larinya saja kencang seperti pelari marathon.

Madara melihat didepannya ada gerbang kediamannya, untung saja dia perginya tidak jauh dari kediamannya jadi ya dia bisa masuk dan menyuruh penjaga gerbang kediamannya untuk menutupnya kapan saja.

"Madara tunggu!" Hashirama mengejar Madara yang berlari menuju sebuah kediaman yang dia ketahui itu Kediaman Uchiha.

"Hahh... Tahan dia!" Kata Madara membuat dua orang yang berjaga berdiri tepat didepan gerbang untuk menahah Hashirama mengejar Madara.

"Kau salah paham Madara!" Kata Hashirama menatap Madara yang masih berlari menjauh darinya dan menghilang saat berbelok.

Madara berhenti berlari dan berjalan sambil melihat ayahnya dengan raut wajah terlihat kesal dan marah, sepertinya dia ketahuan lagi nekat kabur tanpa seizin sang ayah. Terlihat disebelahnya ada Izuna sedang tersenyum kecut dengan menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

Tajima menatap putranya yang berjalan menujunya, padahal tadi dia sudah memperingatkan anaknya untuk tidak pergi keluar kediaman sampai hari pernikahannya besok, dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa putra bungsunya mau membantu sang kakak kabur.

"Hahh... Maaf ayah!"

Syut.

Greb.

Tajima menatap Madara yang pingsan tapi sempat dia tangkap karena dia melihat ada pergerakan aneh dari Madara, wajah marah tadi tergantikan menjadi raut khawatir dan cemas.

"Madara? Cepat panggilkan dokter?" Kata Tajima membuat Izuna melangkah pergi entah kemana dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

Izuna melihat kakaknya yang terbaring lemah dengan seorang dokter yang sibuk memeriksa keadaan kakaknya, sesekali dokter itu menatap Izuna yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya saat mengingat ancaman apa yang dilontarkan Izuna padanya jika memberitahu sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tajima saat melihat sang dokter sudah memasukkan alat pemeriksaannya kedalam tasnya.

"Ahh... Madara-sama hanya tertekan dan kelelahan tidak ada yang serius dengan kesehatannya!" Kata sang dokter menatap lagi kearah Izuna yang sudah menatapnya untuk membuatnya jatuh kedalam ilusi mematikan.

"Hahh... Syukurlah, aku mengira anakku kenapa-napa?" Tanya Tajima menatap putra sulungnya yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya tapi tatapannya kosong.

"Ba-baiklah saya permisi!" Kata sang dokter beranjak pergi dari kamar Madara dan diikuti beberapa pelayan wanita yang ada dibelakanganya.

"Madara, ada apa katakan sesuatu?" Tanya Tajima mendudukkan dirinya sambil melihat putranya yang diam tanpa berucap apa pun kepadanya.

Tatapan Madara menyendu saat melihat ayahnya lalu menatap lagi kearah adiknya yang terlihat khawatir padanya, bayangan kejadian tadi membuatnya sakit hati sungguh sakit pada akhirnya hal yang dia takuti terjadi dengan sendiri.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Tanya Madara membuat Tajima dan Izuna saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Jika kau membutuhkan apa pun panggil saja pelayan!" Kata Tajima menggeser pintu kamar Madara agar tertutup rapat.

Madara menyentuh perutnya yang rata sesekali mengelusnya dengan pelan, dapat dia rasakan ada kehidupan yang sedang berkembang didalam perutnya.

"Aku harus membunuh anak ini?" Kata Madara bangun dari tidurannya lalu melangkah mencari sesuatu didalam lemarinya sebagai alat untuk dia tusukkan keperutnya.

Izuna menatap ayahnya yang hanya diam seribu bahasa, tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya Izuna mengaktifkan sharingannya untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya. Izuna tau resikonya jika mengaktifkan sharingan di rumah tapi ini dalam keadaan genting.

Matanya onyxnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe, melihat ada pergerakan dari aliran chakra kakaknya yang bangun dari kasur, lalu melangkah kesebuah lemari disampingnya lalu mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang dicari Kak Madara?" Izuna mendapati keanehan dari pergerakkan kakaknya yang membuatnya semakin berjalan mendekati kamar kakaknya lalu menunggu pergerakkan selanjutnya dari kakaknya.

"Kunai!"

Sret.

Plak.

Izuna langsung menggeser pintu kamar kakaknya lalu memukul tangan Madara agar melepaskan kunai yang dia pegang tadi, hingga terlempar menjauh dari Madara dan diambil Izuna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kakak?" Tanya Izuna menatap Madara yang hanya menunduk sedih, tidak berucap apa pun selain keheningan menyerang mereka.

"Tidak ada... Aku harus membunuh janin ini Izuna?" Kata Madara menatap adiknya yang hanya terbelalak terkejut tidak percaya.

"Kau gila, jika kakak membunuhnya maka akan berdampak nantinya pada dirimu!" Perlahan sharingan yang aktif mulai menghilang bergantikan onyx kelam.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak sanggup Izuna!" Izuna mendudukkan dirinya yang menunduk sedih, apa yang membuat kakaknya seperti ini mengapa dia sangat terpuruk hingga ingin membunuh janin yang dia kandung.

"Besok kau akan menikah, jika kau membunuh janin ini kau akan dikucilkan dari Desa Konoha?" Kata Izuna tidak ingin Madara dikucilkan karena menyembunyikan rahasia besar dari para tetua dan sang ayah.

Madara hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab perkataan dari adiknya yang hanya bisa menunggu jawaban darinya.

.

.

.

Izuna melewati para pelayan yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar kakaknya, membujuk sang tuan muda agar membuka pintunya. Tangan Izuna terangkat untuk mengusir semua pelayan dan mengambil pakaian pernikahan yang akan dikenakan oleh kakaknya dari seorang pelayan tadi.

"Kakak ini aku?" Izuna menunggu pintu kamar kakaknya bergeser untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sret.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Madara melihat sekitar luar kamarnya yang tampak kosong, tidak ada lagi suara gaduh memanggilnya tanpa henti dan hanya ada adiknya berdiri memegang sebuah pakaian pernikahan ditangannya.

"Mempelainya sudah menunggu di altar pernikahan, ayah juga sudah berdecak kesal menunggumu!" Kata Izuna yang hanya mendapat anggukan lemah dari Madara.

Dilain tempat terlihat Tajima sudah mengenakan baju putih dan hakama hitam tengah berdiri ditengah altar pernikahan sambil menunggu kedua anaknya yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Bagaimana masih belum datang?" Tanya Butsuma yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Tajima sebagai jawabannya.

"Dari kemarin dia jadi pendiam, aku khawatir dia akan lari dari pernikahan ini?" Kata Tajima mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana putra sulungnya yang sangat pendiam hingga tidak berbicara seperti biasanya.

"Hahaha... Para anbu akan mengaturnya Tajima!" Butsuma beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tajima yang hanya diam membeku, tidak mengerti perkataan Butsuma.

"Ayah!" Tajima melihat putra bungsunya sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya, apa maksud dari lari tergesa dari Izuna. Apakah Madara melarikan diri.

"Ada apa Izuna? Dimana Madara?" Tanya Tajima menatap Izuna yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Kak Madara hahh... Dia!" Apakah benar Madara melarikan diri, gawat tercoreng sudah nama baik klannya yang paling dia bangga-banggakan, hancur pernikahan yang dia bayangkan tiap saat.

"Madara kabur?" Tanya Tajima menatap wajah cemas Izuna yang membuat hatinya semakin khawatir melihatnya.

"Ahh.. Anu, itu!" Lidah Izuna kelu berucap untuk mengatakan kebenarannya, pandangannya melirik kesana kemari mencari celah untuk berbohong.

"Katakan, jangan membuat ayah marah!" Tajima menatap tajam Izuna sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyemburnya dengan api.

"Itu. Kak Madara, maksudnya dia sudah ada disana!" Tunjuk Izuna pada sosok yang membuat Tajima mengalihkan pandangannya.

Matanya terbelalak terkejut saat melihat putra sulungnya mengenakan kimono hitam dengan rangkaian bunga merah disudut kimono dan kepala yang tertutup tudung kimono sambil tertunduk malu, bibirnya yang putih kini telah dipoles lipstik merah. Siapa pun yang memandangnya pasti akan terkejut tidak percaya.

"Ahhh... Kau membuat khawatir, Madara?" Kata Tajima berdiri didepan Madara yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kau tau ayah, semua ini aku yang lakukan dari merias hingga menata pakaiannya!" Kata Izuna melipat kedua tangannya didadanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Terserah, ayo Madara ikuti ayah!" Kata Tajima yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Madara.

Madara melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga menutupi setengah wajahnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mereka pandangi, pandangan Madara terus melihat tiap kaki ayahnya yang memakai zori melangkah didepannya.

 _'Hmm... Apakah dia disini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan ini?'_ Batin Madara bertanya-tanya apakah Hashirama ada disini.

Tajima berhenti berjalan membuat Madara ikut berhenti berjalan masih menunggu lagi langkah yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya nanti.

"Tunggulah disini!" Kata Tajima mempersilahkan Madara untuk berdiri diatas altar tepat dibelakang bendera lambang Uchiha.

Semua orang telah berdiri tiap masing-masing klan mereka sambil menunggu mulut dari sang mempelai berbicara untuk meresmikan pernikahan tersebut.

"Sebagai kakak tertua Klan Senju yang merupakan pemimpin Desa Konoha aku menerima putra sulung Klan Uchiha sebagai pendampingku...!" Pandangannya melihat tiap hadirin yang hadir lalu menatap Madara yang sedang menunduk.

Jantung Madara berdetak kencang saat menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari mempelai yang menikahinya, bibirnya Madara berkantup sambil berharap agar pernikahan ini tidak dibatalkan oleh pendampingnya.

"Aku Hashirama Senju menerima Madara Uchiha sebagai pengantinku!" Suara lantang yang membuat Madara terbelalak saat mendengar nama dan suara itu berucap.

 _'Tidak mungkin!'_ Batin Madara tidak dapat mempercayai siapa yang menjadi mempelainya, terlalu mustahil pujaan hatinya yang jadi pasangan hidupnya bukannya kemarin dia melihat dengan jelas Hashirama berjalan bersama Mito.

Madara mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki terlipat masih menundukkan kepala, tangan tan itu mulai meraih dagu Madara dan mempertemukan kontak mata yang kemarin sempat ada konflik. Lihatlah penampilannya yang tampan berbeda dengan mengenakan hakama hitam serta jubah putih yang menutup baju hitamnya, pengikat kepala berwarna putih dengan lambang Klan Senju.

"Hashirama?" Tatapan sedih itu berubah menjadi kesal saat mengingat kejadian kemarin yang menyayatkan hatinya dan batinnya.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Aku dan Mito hanyalah jalan-jalan saat itu dan aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya tapi kau malah lari!" Kata Hashirama tersenyum kaku saat melihat wajah mengerikan Madara.

"Kau keterlaluan-hmmpp!" Madara beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan altar pernikahan sehingga membuat Hashirama dan semua hadiri terdiam.

"Ahh.. Maaf semuanya pengantinnya sedang hamil jadi maklumi saja ya!" Kata Izuna tersenyum senang sambil merangkul lengan Tobirama yang terdiam.

"Lalu ayahnya?" Tanya Butsuma menatap tidak percaya ternyata mempelai yang dinikahi untuk anaknya sudah hamil terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja yang menikahi Kak Madara, benarkan Kak Hashirama?" Tatap Izuna menyeringai kearah Hashirama yang terdiam sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hahaha... Aku bisa jelaskan ayah!" Kata Hashirama menatap wajah mengerikan ayahnya yang menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

Izuna mendekati kakaknya yang sudah datang memegang kepalanya lalu memberikan segelas ramuan yang tadi sudah dia siapkan, berjaga-jaga jikalau kakaknya kembali merasakan mual-mual disaat tidak tepat.

"Jelaskan semua ini Hashirama?" Tatap Butsuma pada Hashirama yang hanya tersenyum canggung pada raut wajah ayahnya yang mengerikan.

"Hmm... Begini ayah, aku dan Madara tidak tau bahwa kami bertunangan jadi ya dua hari yang lalu kami melakukannya dengan berbagai alasan, tentu saja." Hashirama menatap Butsuma yang menghela nafas lelah, untung saja janin yang dikandung Madara adalah cucunya jika bukan entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Hahh... Untung saja itu cucuku!" Butsuma beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya setelah Hashirama kembali duduk disamping Madara.

Hashirama menatap Madara yang hanya diam memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan, lalu tersenyum senang membuat Hashirama tertekun melihatnya saat bibir berpoleskan lipstik merah melengkung indah.

"Hahh... Kau memang cantik Madara!" Madara menunduk malu, mungkin sudah saatnya dia luluh dengan pujian Hashirama yang memang seharusnya tidak diutaran pada dirinya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau pernikahan ini?" Delik Madara pada Hashirama yang hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah dari satu tahun yang lalu mengetahui siapa mempelaiku tapi aku bungkam ingin tau reaksimu saja!" Hashirama kembali membayangkan kejadiam kemarin saat dia dan Madara sedang nganu diatas tebing. Sungguh indah.

"Keterlaluan kau, dasar mesum!"

Jleb

Jantung Hashirama terasa tertohok saat mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Madara, semesum itukah dia sehingga dikatakan seperti itu.

.

.

.

See You Soon

.

.

.


End file.
